


The Future of Tragedy

by Okami01



Series: Dimivain Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimivain Week (Fire Emblem), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Sylvain is tired after a long night. Just tired in general really. He and Dimitri talk about the past and the darkness in it. For Dimivainweek- Day 3 -TragedyBlue lion lore spoilers
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Dimivain Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Future of Tragedy

How much was this war going to take from them? Sylvain didn't know, but he found that he had to protect his friends. And that meant fighting, tiring ss it was.

He was out late but no later then he'd usually been these days. It's a warm night in Garreg Mach. Almost peaceful, if it weren't for the Adrestian empire nipping at their heels at every waking moment. Were it not for Dimitri standing outside Sylvain's door with a grave expression on his face.

" Hello, Sylvain," Dimitri sort of growls. Sylvain tries not to appear startled. So he smiles. He'd drank too much tonight, Fucked around too much, if that were possible.

" Hello,," Sylvain whispers back, winking. " What brings you to my room in the middle of the night, your highness?"

" I was waiting for you."

" Oh," Sylvain stupidly. " Erm did you need something?"

" Are you drunk?"

" Do you really want the answer to that question?"  
Sylvain expects a lecture. ' What were you doing?' Or why must you be such a skirt chaser?' He'd never got Dimitri to call him a slut, or a womanizer- the things he really was. After all these years, he still doesn't think Dimitri can even say the words. 

Dimitri seems to consider this. " Can you talk?" He asks, much to Sylvain's surprise.

" Well, we're certainly talking now." He smiles, almost relieved. Yet at the same time, he still expects a scolding from his friend. Just about as much as he expects a multitude of random fools to fall into bed with him because of his crest.

Dimitri moves closer now. He stares at Sylvain for what feels like a long period of time. Once again, it could be the alcohol but he feels like it's been for too long. He watches the blonde work his lip into a tight line. His pretty blue eye widens and then closes before opening again.

Sylvain doesn't know why his heart is beating so fast. Why he lets out a shaky breath as Dimitri continues to loom over him.

There used to be a time when he was shorter. When he had both of his beautiful eyes. When even though life was hard he tried his best and smiled. And before even that, before all the terrible things that happened to Dimitri were a distant future that no one had predicted. Before the tragedy of Duscur. He remembers how happy his friends used to be. Sylvain had been happy too. Though never too much with Miklan round and the Gautier Crest choking him like a noose around his neck.

Still, things had been simpler than. But there wasn't any use dwelling on things that could never change.

He really must be drunker than he thought because it feels like he's floating somewhere. 

Dimitri pulls him back down. Literally. He opens the door and drags Sylvain inside.

" Woah, your highness what are-"

The door slams shut. Dimitri's grip on Sylvain's shirt is probably going to rip it. Not that he particularly minds.  
He looks up at Dimitri's troubled face. Tears stream down. Hot and wet.  
" I'm sorry, Sylvain."

Sylvain wants to laugh. Not because any of this is funny. More because he's confused. He doesn't know why any of this is happening. His head is spinning and all of this just seems so insane that now he thinks it might be some sort of alcohol-induced nightmare. He chokes out some sort of high pitched cough instead.

" What are you talking about?"

Dimitri shakes his head. Grabs Sylvain's shoulder with his free hand. " I should have protected you."

"Oh."

And then, even more stupidly, Sylvain reaches up near Dimitri's eye. Brushes the dampness away. His eye widens in alarm but he doesn't recoil.

His response is immediate now. Because even though he hadn't expected this he still knows what to say now to an extent.  
" We're both alive, ya know." He smiles. " I'm fine. You don't have to protect me from anything, your highness."

It sounds laughable to say that. Sylvain is far from fine. He doesn't think there's ever been a time in his life when he's been, ' fine.' And he almost laughs again. Saying these things makes everyone feel better. So if that's what it takes then it's fine. 

" If anything… I should be protecting you from…" his voice nearly breaks as he says. "Everything…"  
Sylvain isn't as ok as he pretends to be at times. And unfortunately, it doesn't seem like he can pretend for much longer. 

He wasn't even there when the tragedy of Duscar happened. He didn't see Glenn's death. Or the king and Queen of Faerghus's slaughter. Or Dimitri himself and how he never really recovered.

Sometimes, he almost feels like an outsider. Ingrid, Felix and, Dimitri still haven't gone over. And goddess knows Dedue's been to hell and back for something he had no part or control in. It all seems so unfair. So why should his friends have to worry about him and his problems? Problems that were mostly because of his own doing anyway.  
Dimitri and everyone else had enough on their plates. Sylvain didn't want to be any more of a burden to them than he already was. 

Sylvain's tone grows more cheerful. " I don't want you to cry over me, your highness. You don't need to worry about me. Why don't you try to get some sleep." 

He tries, unsuccessfully, to wiggle out of Dimitri's grip. To look past his piercing stare. To move him towards the door- something. it does not work

Dimitri scowls and then pouts. He growls. Sylvain watches as a variety of emotions play out on Dimitri's face. They're really close to each other, Sylvain observes. 

" When you were a child and Miklan threw you in the well," Dimitri growls. " Or the time when you were abandoned in the woods. Or when your arm was broken and you said you fell off your horse."

Before Sylvain was worried about Dimitri ripping his clothes. Now he worries about the death grip he has on his shoulder. Anything not to have to focus on Dimitri's sorrowful words.

"You smiled and said it was fine and that you were ok and it was just an accident. I believed you- all those times. Because I was a stupid, naive boy who didn't protect you at all. ….Even though I was a prince and your friend and I didn't do anything. I-"

Dimitri grips harder on Sylvain's sleeve. He's breathing really hard, his chest heaving. Sylvain is afraid to look up. If he sees Dimitri crying again he fears he might really snap. He winces from Dimitri's words. The mention of his brother. 

Sylvain says it's ok before he can think better of it. Out of habit more than anything else

Dimitri growls. His body tenses. " I should have killed them." Sylvain doesn't need to ask who.  
And he doesn't care.to defend his father or his brothers' actions. Besides the fact that Miklan is already dead.

" It's not your fault. My… my father did it because he thought it would make me stronger. Men of house gaither should be strong, they should be able to defend themselves against unfortunates without crests…. That's what… that's what he'd said anyway." He hears his dad's voice in his head. Thinks of the things that happened to him as a child. Most of them, unpleasant. 

It wasn't all bad, he thinks. He wants to say, but he doesn't. He'd had Dimitri, Felix, and Ingrid around. He'd had the theater and town festivals and horseback riding. Things hadn't been all bad. They shouldn't have had to be bad at all. 

Sylvain's voice has too much of an edge to it.  
" It was crap, I know. And it isn't like Miklan should have any excuse for what he did. What happened to him, in the end, wasn't right. ,"

The image of his brother turning into a literal monster right before his eyes. The lance of ruin really living up to its name. He'd been so strong and it happened out of nowhere. Sylvain remembers stabbing him. All the blood. Even five years later, it still felt like it'd just happened yesterday. Or maybe because of the nightmares. Or how the killing didn't seem to stop no matter how much they did it.

This war- these crests and obligations had taken so much out of them. Ruined so many lives. 

" Do you have nightmares about it?" Dimitri asks. If it weren't for the fact that they were right next to each other, he'd swear he was miles away. His voice is distant again. Sylvain wants to pull him back down.

Sylvain wants to say no. He thinks it would be for the best. He nods instead. 

Dimitri raises his voice." You should never have had to go through those things." He stops and half whispers. 'I am...sorry."

" You don't need to say that," Sylvain replies. Tired and sad.

Dimitri keeps talking anyway.  
" Our lives have been upturned. And it seems that no matter how long I fight or how many I kill it doesn't make. a difference."

He sighs. "...Felix is angry and of course, he is.. Ingrid's thrown herself into her knightly duties so much so that I do not believe she rests enough. Dedue never rests and I really don't think he's ok either. Lord Lonato was slaughtered and I doubt Ashe ever really recovered from it. Gilbert left Annette. They took Mercedes's brother and killed her mother."  
There's another low growl. " What is left?  
Murder. Slaughter. Blood."

" I should have killed them. I should make them suffer. Stab them and drown them in their own blood and-"

" Your highness..."

"- I should have a long time ago. I will not rest until those who harm my friends are hunted down and utterly destroyed. I-"

"Dimitri," Sylvain blurts out. " You're… you're shaking." Sylvain is shaking too but he doesn't mention that.

Dimitri looks down at Sylvain. Anger and bloodlust cloud his eye before but it almost seems to clear. " You called me by name."

" I've done it before. Are you ok?"

Dimitri pouts.

Sylvain does laugh now. He can't hold it back. He sways and Dimitri holds him up at the waist. 

"Ugh... What the hell am I asking that for? Of course, you're not. And I don't know that any of us are. But, Dimitri- I wasn't there when it really mattered when Glenn was killed. When your parents were killed. I really should be apologizing because I-"

"No... At the very least you shouldn't have to worry about someone like m-"

He starts to fall to the floor again. Dimitri goes with him. The blonde pulls him close to his chest. 

" Don't say that," he growls. " You're important to me so I care about you. That's all there is."  
He doesn't stop Dimitri when he pulls Sylvain further towards him. 

Sylvain closes his eyes. Instinctively moves his arms around Dimitri's waist 

"It's not like it's the worst thing in the world. We're alive. I'm sure there were worse situations to grow up in. We're both here now… and things are going to get better. And besides, Dimitri. I have… I have you. What happened in the past happened. We can't change it. All we can do is have each other now."

He feels Dimitri nod. A gravely 'yes' comes out of his throat. " I'm sorry… for my outburst… earlier. "

" I keep trying to tell you. You don't need to keep saying sorry. "

Dimitri smiles a little. Sylvain thinks he feels Dimitri relaxes a bit.  
" Th-thank you ...Sylvain. Truly."

" It's no problem," Sylvain replies, holding in a sigh. He's so tired.

Dimitri takes a deep breath  
"If it is not too much trouble… Can you… can we… can we stay like this for a little longer?"

Sylvain buries his head in Dimitri's chest so that his goofy grin and blush are hidden.

" You're always so straight forward…" Sylvain can't help but laugh again." I'd happily stay like this forever. So, yeah. Of course, Dimitri."

" Heh. I appreciate it…. being able to talk to you like this. It is… nice."

" We can do it again, " Sylvain says practically before Dimitri has even finished his sentence. 

" Yes. I'd like that."

Dimitri's warmth and sturdy hands are a comfort. Sylvain runs one of his hands through Dimitri's hair and Dimitri hums in approval. Strangely, it's the most chaste thing he's done with someone right before he falls asleep. But at least for now, at this moment, everything feels alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and thanks for reading! Happy Dimivainweek! This wouldn't be a week about Dimitri and Sylvain without some tragedy heaped on top of everything. Those poor bois. Sorry if this isn't completely accurate, I haven't finished the bl route.


End file.
